It is the object of the invention to create a shading device which has a simple design and which is safe and easy to use.
According to one aspect, this object is attained by a shading device of a vehicle, in particular of a water vehicle, comprising a roller blind web, a winding unit, onto which the roller blind web can be wound up or from which the roller blind web can be unwound and which, in relation to a longitudinal center plane of the roller blind web, is borne on both sides so as to be rotatable, and comprising, in relation to the longitudinal center plane of the roller blind web on each of its two sides, a telescopic tube arrangement having a bearing tube that is fixed relative to the vehicle and having at least one first pull-out tube and one second pull-out tube, which are displaceable between a slid-in position, the roller blind web having been wound up onto the winding unit when being in said position, and a pulled-out position, the roller blind web having been unwound from the winding unit when being in said position, wherein at least one of the telescopic tube arrangements is provided with a drive unit, which directly drives the first pull-out tube, a rope arrangement converting a relative movement of the first pull-out tube vis-à-vis the bearing tube into a relative movement of the second pull-out tube vis-à-vis the first pull-out tube.
Hence, the essence of the invention is that at least one of the telescopic tube arrangements comprises a drive unit, which only takes effect on the first pull-out tube. The second pull-out tube is displaced vis-à-vis the first pull-out tube in a positively controlled fashion with the aid of the rope-operated arrangement, which converts a relative movement of the first pull-out tube vis-à-vis the bearing tube into a relative movement of the second pull-out tube vis-à-vis the first pull-out tube. The roller blind web is in particular joined to the second pull-out tube, such that its position is determined by way of the unwinding length of the roller blind web.
Preferably, the first pull-out tube is the pull-out tube that immediately adjoins the bearing tube, whereas the second pull-out tube immediately adjoins the first pull-out tube. However, it is also conceivable that further pull-out tubes are arranged between the first pull-out tube and the bearing tube, each of which further pull-out tubes is provided with a separate drive unit, such as a spring, or that further pull-out tubes abut on the second pull-out tube, said further pull-out tubes likewise being displaceable with the aid of a rope-operated arrangement where appropriate. The second pull-out tube is always borne in the first pull-out tube.